fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Latios
|gen=3 |color=Blue |first_appearance = Pokémon Ruby And Sapphire |latest_appearance = Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |type=Dragon |type2=Psychic |ability=Levitate |height=6'07" |weight=132.3 lbs. }} |tab2=Mega |infobox2= }} Latios (Japanese: ラティアス Latias) is a dual-type Dragon/Psychic Legendary Pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Latios using the Latiosite. It is a member of the eon duo of Hoenn along with Latias. Biology Latios is a bird-like, dragon Pokémon. It has an aerodynamic body. The lower half of its body is blue with jet-plane wings and fin-like feet. It has a red triangular marking on its chest. By tucking its wings and forelimbs, it can fly faster than a jet. It has white and blue arms that can be tucked into its body. The upper-half of its body is white. It has triangular ears and a blue face with a white pentagon in the middle. Latios is a male only species; Latias is the female counterpart. In the fifth movie, Latios had the ability "Sight Sharing" which allowed Latias and people around it to see exactly what Latios was seeing. Oakley also mentioned that it can shape-shift. It prefers compassionate Trainers, to whom it opens its heart. It uses telepathy to detect locations and the emotions of others, and can understand human speech. It lives by the water's edge. Latios is the only known Pokémon capable of learning Luster Purge. Stats - Mega= }} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Generation 3 Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Trivia *Latios and Latias were the first Legendary Pokémon to have genders. *Latios shares the same species name with its female counterpart Latias. They are both known as the Eon Pokémon. *In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the item Eon Flute can be used to fly around Hoenn on the back of a Mega Latios/Latias. *Despite being Legendary Pokémon, regular battle music is played when Latios and Latias are encountered. They share this trait with Shaymin and Cresselia. **However, when either Latios or Latias are found in the wild, the pre-battle encounter animation is different than those of ordinary Pokémon, as it is a distorting screen. *The triangle-shaped ring on the chest of Latios has the same color as the main body of its female counterpart Latias, even when Shiny. *With the Soul Dew, Latios achieves the highest Special Attack of any Pokémon, even exceeding that of Mega Mewtwo Y. Origin Latios appears to be a cross between a jet plane and a dragon. It and Latias may also draw inspiration from the philosophy of yin and yang. They may also be based upon the aeons in Gnosticism, being that certain aeons are immaterial beings of concepts existing in pairs of males and females emanated from God and one another; also, their species is "Eon." Latias and Latios are also based on birds, and due to Latias's shared origin with Blaziken, they could be based on junglefowl. Name origin Latios may derive from latere (Latin for to lie hidden). Os as a suffix may have been added to make it sound more masculine, opposite the more feminine-sounding as in Latias. Sprites 381.gif|Generation V 381Latios.gif|Generation VI Category:Legendary Pokémon